


Yummy Mummy Society

by DarkDayDream



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Clothing Porn, Elementary School, F/F, Girlfriends - Freeform, MILFs, Single Parent Lena Luthor, Teacher Kara Danvers, Teacher/Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDayDream/pseuds/DarkDayDream
Summary: Lena is a member of the ‘Yummy Mummy Society', a collection of attractive mothers on the schoolboard of Westford Elementary, a private school Kara teaches at.(Or: Lena is a Milf and Kara likes to watch her walk up the school stairs)





	Yummy Mummy Society

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supergirl or any characters from it.  
> 

Despite the many positives of teaching at Westford Elementary, there was one perk that Kara appreciated the most. A bi-weekly occurrence that the blonde had been fortunate enough to enjoy, since the very first day of her teaching there. 

Kara a late higher in the year, replacing Mr. Fields as the schools lone art teacher. 

Arriving on a Friday to a room of wide-eyed youths, staring up at her expectantly. Children between the ages of five and ten who were decked out in matching school uniforms, black with hints of red. 

A color scheme that was required not just of the students, but the teachers as well.

Kara more often than not choosing a simple black slacks and dark burgundy dress shirt combo, her tie the only real symbol of the blondes creativity. Colorful and cheerful designs that stood out starkly against her dress shirt, the fine silk ties varying from day to day. 

Cartoon characters, flowers, planets, animals. 

Kara had more ties than she knew what to do with. Taking up an embarrassing amount of shelf space, her computer bookmarks overflowing with links to future tie purchases in need of making. 

The principle; an old crone of a woman, just barely putting up with Kara’s sliver of eccentricity, instead choosing to leave the blonde to her classwork. Ignoring her all together in favor of lapping at the feet of the parent run schoolboard. 

A group of wealthy woman that were all mothers of current students at the school. 

Women that had gained their board positions through money alone, donating healthily to the school fund. 

Helping to back a new gym for the school, just that year alone. 

Wealthy mothers that were without a doubt, some of the most beautiful women Kara had ever seen. Gracing the school with their presence twice a week, meeting on Mondays and Fridays to talk about things far above Kara’s pay-grade. 

Always dressed to impress. 

Outfits that spoke of their owners riches and wealth, never a single hair out of line or a blemish to focus on. Their members hardly changing in the three years Kara had worked at Westford Elementary, becoming a topic that was often the target of gossip between the other parents. 

Earning themselves a title Kara couldn't help but agree with.

The Yummy Mummy Society. 

Run by the Yummiest Mummy of them all, Lena Luthor. A twenty-nine year old business woman that Kara had seen plastered across magazine covers on more than one occasion, her eyes staring confidently back at Kara. 

A mix of emerald green and soft baby blue, as hypnotizingly beautiful as their owner. 

The large bay window of Kara’s office; an oversized storage room that had been repurposed, perfectly overlooking the front entrance of the school. Giving Kara a front row seat to the arrival of the Yummy Mummies, sauntering up the school stairs in high heels and fitted outfits. 

Drawing more than a couple of wandering eyes.

Appearing one by one, but never together. Savoring their individual moments of undivided attention, until the very last of the board members would arrive. Lena’s sporty little Lexus peeling into the parking lot, always exactly five minutes before the start of the bi-weekly meetings. 

A hurry to her step as she climbed the schools cement stairs, a pair of chunky sunglasses perched on the tip of her nose. Hair pulled stylishly up in a tight up-do, showing off the slimness of her neck and the glint of gold hanging from her ears. The bright red of her lipstick perfectly complimenting the pale softness of her skin, and the slight freckling of her cheeks. 

The slow departure of winter bringing a glimmer to the dark tones of Lena’s outfits, her plush winter jacket replaced with a thin double breasted trench coat in bright, cherry red. Left temptingly unbuttoned to allow a full frontal view of the clinging little black dress she had on underneath, tight and body hugging. 

Tailor made and fitted exactly to Lena’s form. 

Bringing a deserved “Fuuuuuuck” to Kara’s lips, the blonde perched on the seat of her baywindow, staring openly down at the lone figure that confidently climbed the schools front stairs. 

Hips swinging and dress hem rising, a glimpse of thigh peeking out. 

A feast for Kara’s eyes. Quietly enjoying three years of ogling, and staring. A predictable sight to be seen standing in the window of her office, at exactly 3:15pm every Monday and Friday. 

Perfectly aware of the eyes that would peek slyly up at her from beneath their oversized sunglasses, glancing teasingly back at her. 

Tempting, taunting, promising.

Bringing a grin to Kara’s lips, and a flush to her cheeks. The blonde patiently awaiting for the meeting to end, so that she might go home and help Lena out of her dress.

As any sane girlfriend would do. 


End file.
